


The Visions That Connect Us

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, In Universe, Soulmates, based off art, kind of, many meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: They've seen each other for years before they even meet.Kylo Ren and Rey have visions of the other through out their lives.





	The Visions That Connect Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [this amazing art](http://kuresoto.tumblr.com/post/160582790863/jediandsithlords-once-upon-a-dream).  It's in my queue on tumblr to reblog and for some reason I can't get the original post to be a link.
> 
> Thank you to [politicalmamaduck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck) for betaing this!

The first time he sees her, he’s on Naboo. He’s been shooed outside while his parents reconnect after their argument that morning. Threepio is deactivated not far away and Ben feels a slight pang of guilt at that. Yet he’d rather not hear “Master Ben” every few seconds. Instead he’s lying on the grass, closing his eyes and trying to forget about the fact that his parents want to be alone more than they want him.

Suddenly, he feels someone next to him. He opens his eyes, slightly blinded by the sun and turns. She’s curled on her side in the grass, dressed in greys with her hair falling over her shoulders. Her eyes are closed but she looks peaceful. 

He inhales sharply. A bone deep knowledge of her bubbles within him. She will mean something to him; an emotion he can’t quite name, but maybe it will become clearer when he’s older. 

She opens her eyes and Ben is struck by how, depending on how he tilts his head, they’re either green or brown. She smiles at him before fading into the grass. He sits up immediately and looks for her.

That was a Force vision, he realizes. Of what he’s not sure, but he can’t wait to meet her.

~*~*~

Sand bites into her skin and she curls her limbs in closer to her body. She can’t cry anymore; her eyes have dried themselves in the heat. She keeps her eyes closed to keep out the sand.

In her mind she reminds herself her name is Rey and that once she had a family that loved her enough to care for her. They will be back soon, she repeats in her head as the wind picks up again. She wishes it would cool her down, but the heat is all encompassing.

The howling stops and she opens her eyes, maybe for the last time. In front of her is a man dressed all in black. There’s a pale scar on his face and he looks sad. Maybe his family left him too.

He opens his eyes and Rey smiles. His dark eyes try to focus on her and she feels like he’s appraising her. He nods and Rey feels like she’s passed some test. She should be terrified of him: he’s older and there’s nothing good on Jakku.

Yet she feels no apprehension. She’s not afraid.

The wind blows again and he disappears into the sand. Somehow she knows she’ll meet him some day. The knowledge of a some day pushes her to stand. 

She will not die here, she promises herself. 

~*~*~

Ben hates his uncle’s school. He hates how the other students look at him, how they whisper that he’s a favorite because of his name. Those whispers sting slightly less than those about his no good father.

There are other whispers, the ones in his head that no one else can hear. They talk about power and glory. When he’s alone, right at the edge of sleep, he listens. He dreams of being more than his parents, more than his uncle. The whole galaxy will know and fear Ben Solo.

“Ben Solo is better than that,” a woman says.

Ben has a banishment on his tongue when he before he sees who is speaking. She’s standing there, the woman from Naboo, stern and arms crossed. “How did you know my name?” He asks.

“I know who you are,” she says. 

“You will fear me,” he says, because that’s all he wants right now.

“No,” she says. “You will fear me.”

Before Ben can think of how to reply she vanishes. She was brighter than before, he realizes. He’ll meet her soon.

~*~*~

Rey is thankful for the portions she’s saved up. Her body aches and she isn’t sure if what her eyes are telling her is real. She felt the illness take her yesterday, while she was buried in the bowels of a Destroyer. She pushed herself to drag her finds to Unkar Platt before making her way to her meager home in her little AT-AT.

She’s clutched her doll for the past two days, barely moving to rehydrate portions. Soon, she hopes, she’ll feel better. Her doll agrees with her hopes.

She feels a cool hand brush her forehead. She looks up and sees the man in the sand. He’s still in black but his eyes look softer. 

“You’re sick,” he tells her in a low voice. She nods and wants to tell him she must look horrible. 

“You’ll get better.”

“What if I don’t?” She asks.

“You will because you will give me this,” he points to the scar on his face.

“How?” She asks, surprised at his words.

“In ways you think are only in stories,” he says. 

“I like stories,” she says, her voice heavy with sleep.

“I’ll tell you every one I know,” he promises before she falls asleep.

In the morning he’s gone and her body still aches. She forces herself to move, her portions are low and she has to keep moving.

She gets through her day by telling herself the story of Luke Skywalker.

~*~*~

Ben Solo is dead, he repeats as he marches in the snow. He hasn’t been that boy for years and hasn’t responded to the name. It eats at him now; he’s weaker than he ever felt as that pathetic boy and he’s sure it has nothing to do with the bow-caster wound.

Kylo Ren is a name whispered throughout the galaxy with a twinge of fear. He will conquer worlds with his saber at his side. He’s privately sneered at this stars forsaken weapon that’s imploding upon itself, but he’s never mentioned this aloud.

The traitor puts up a good fight, but he’s stronger. There will no one to miss the body; yet he has a perverse sense of pleasure in knowing Mother will miss him. Even now he can feel her calling to him.

His birthright is in his grasp before the girl takes it. He doesn’t think she’ll put up a fight but she does. She’s passion and will. She would make a powerful ally if he were to train her. He will have her, he tells himself as his flesh burns.

She stands over him; her prey he realizes. Somehow that does not make him feel as weak as it should. She will be merciful; he’s seen her compassion in her mind. While he may die here, it will not be at her hand.

He lays back in the snow, ready to accept his fate when the grey woman stands over him. It must be the blood loss, but she looks like the girl. “Get up,” she commands.

“I won’t make it in time,” he tells her. 

“You will. I know because I will see you again,” she says.

“You won’t.”

“You told me once that you would tell me every story you know. I’ve only heard one so far.”

“You won’t hear the rest.”

She leans over him. “Kylo Ren does not give up,” is all she says before vanishing into the snow. She’s right. 

He pushes himself up and his limbs feel light. There is a shuttle close by and he will leave this imploding forsaken place. 

And he’ll tell her stories of his great deeds.

~*~*~

She must have seen Kylo Ren’s face somewhere before arriving on Jakku and her mind made her apparition take his shape. That is the only explanation as to why Rey can’t help but think that her childhood friend might be a trick of the Force. 

She debates telling Luke about her memory. He leaves her alone with the books on Jedi lore, actual books that sometimes feel as rough as her palms. At night she tries to search the pages for references on visions but all she finds are references to ghosts. Maybe he died. The Force, something she’s felt under her skin for years, tells her no.

She’s standing in the rain when she sees him again. He is Kylo Ren, she has his face burned into her mind.

“You won’t win,” she tells him. The rain chills her skin for the first time.

“You’re correct,” he says softly.

She believes him; he has no reason to lie. “Then you should surrender.”

He smirks. “In a little while.” She doesn’t know what to say. “We’re going to meet again and you’re going to hate me.”

“I already do,” she tells him.

“I don’t hate you,” he tells her before evaporating.

Rey blinks the rain from eyes. In her bones she does not hate him, but bones are deep and she keeps her emotions right under the surface.

~*~*~

He likes the way the blue light highlights her face. Half dying, he has no time to appreciate it but now it warms parts of him he thought long dead.

The light is the first thing that strikes him, the second is Rey is wearing grey. The grey of his savior.

“You,” Kylo says before their sabers clash.

She grits her teeth and spins out from under him. “Me,” she says before she shots her arm out. The wind is knocked out of him as he flies back. She’s stronger than he remembers. He’s impressed and terrified.

“Skywalker has taught you some of his petty tricks,” Kylo taunts, harsh words coming easier to his lips.

“I’ve taught myself,” she says. “You would do well to remember what I’m capable of.” She turns and runs, to warn others or to get reinforcements he’s not sure.

Then she’s standing over him again but her hair is down now. She’s smiling softly, she looks almost amused. “I’m impressive, aren’t I?” She says.

“You’ve known all along,” he says, sitting up. His back aches, there will be bruises in a few hours.

“So have you,” she says. “And one day you will know better.”

The words on his tongue taste bitter. Everything he says to Rey leaves that taste in his mouth while unpleasantness twists in his stomach.

~*~*~

Rey runs her fingers through her hair. It’s finally clean enough that she doesn’t have to put it up. She twists it around her finger, wondering if she should just put it up.

“Leave it down.” She jumps and turns to see the faint image of Kylo Ren materialize in her room. She should run, warn the Resistance that he’s close. Her legs stay rooted to the spot.

“If you like it I’ll cut it off,” she sneers.

“You like it,” he tells her. “You’ve never thought about how you look before.” She doesn’t want to tell him he’s right. She’s only thought of practicalities: keep the dirt to a minimum, light clothes that block out the sun and sand. “Indulge.”

She won’t give him the pleasure of an answer.

Instead she walks around him and out of her room. He follows her down the halls, passing through people she runs into. “You can’t run from me,” he says.

“I never have,” she replies.

“You’re better than that,” he tells her. 

She rounds a corner, alone in the corridor. She turns to face him. “Go away.”

“I will, but I’m close,” he says. “Soon.”

“Soon what?” But he’s gone. Alarms sound and Rey steals herself. She will face him head on and she will win. Something pulls at her, something that whispers he isn’t as much of a monster as he presented himself to be.

~*~*~

For years he imagined this reunion: his mother on her knees, begging him to spare her and pledging to live up to their bloodline. Instead he’s trying to make his knees not buckle, and he can’t even meet her eyes.

“The majority of the galaxy wants you dead,” she tells him in the same voice he heard as a child when he’d been in trouble.

“I’m living up my legacy,” he says. Leia sucks in her breath. He still cuts deep.

“I should let them lock you up.”

“I am at your mercy.” Leia brushes the hair off his face. “Mother,” he says sadly.

“I don’t like you,” she says. “But I will always love and protect you. I will do everything in my power to save you.”

He looks over her shoulder and sees Rey. He’s not sure if it’s his constant specter or flesh and blood. She smiles and Kylo knows she’s somewhere else, possibly celebrating his capture. She follows him to his cell, almost giddy.

Alone he finally turns to her. “You’ve known all along this is where it ends,” he says.

“This isn’t the end,” she says.

“What else could it be?” He asks.

“What else could what be?” Flesh and bone Rey asks.

He slowly turns to look at her. He wonders if she can see herself in his cell, can see the one person that’s always been happy to see him. “Nothing,” he finally says. 

“You won’t be free for a very long time,” she says.

“You’ve never taken pleasure in others suffering before.”

She glares at him because he’s right. “I’m sure I believe you are truly remorseful.”

“I’ve never lied to you, and you and I both know you can feel how sincere I am.” He watches her leave before turning back to her twin. “You hate me.”

“No, I don’t. And never did.” She’s gone before he can ask what she means but the words kindle the fire of hope in his belly.

~*~*~

Rey has learned that the galaxy is full of different greens. There’s the vibrant green of new life, the dark green of over ripe fruits, the pale green of a sea during a storm.

Today she adds another: the ever green of a meadow. It’s been two years since Kylo Ren surrendered, one since the remnants of the First Order finally scattered like petals in the wind, and six months since she admitted she never hated Kylo Ren.

She rolls onto her side and smiles. He’s still in black, still sometimes more intimidating than real, but he looks peaceful with his eyes closed.

He must have sensed her staring as he rolls over and opens his eyes. “Did I ever tell you,” he asks, “that I first saw you looking exactly as you do now?”

“No,” she tells him.

“In this field,” he continues, “when I was nine. You only smiled, but I knew I would find you.”

She takes his hand in hers. “The first time I saw you,” she says, “I was caught in a sandstorm, trying to make myself find shelter. I knew I’d see you again and I wanted to see that day.”

“Later you told me I was better than the voice in my head.”

Rey kisses his fingers. “You promised to tell me stories.”

He threads his fingers through hers. “A long time ago, on a planet far far away a boy was born without a father,” Ben Solo begins.


End file.
